The subject invention relates to firearms with target illuminators, to target illuminators for firearms, to electric lamp assemblies and to battery compartments and battery-driven appliances.
Electric switching devices and battery power sources and electric lamp assemblies have been known for a long time, but there persists a need for improvement, as this disclosure will demonstrate. The same applies to target illuminators in combination with firearms.
Against this background, the subject invention, resides in apparatus for firing projectiles at targets and for illuminating such targets, including a projectile-firing elongate weapon.
From a first aspect thereof, the invention resides in the improvement comprising, in combination, a fore-end structure disposable on that weapon, and a target illuminator on that fore-end structure in a first quadrant between a vertical plane and a horizontal plane longitudinally through such elongate weapon in a firing position of that weapon.
From a related aspect thereof, the invention resides in the improvement comprising, in combination, a fore-end structure disposable on that weapon, and a target illuminator on that fore-end structure including a housing in one piece with part of that fore-end structure.
From another aspect thereof, the invention resides in an electrical switching device, comprising, in combination, a self-contained electric ON/OFF switch having a projecting actuator, an angularly moveable actuator knob separate from that self-contained electric ON/OFF switch and projecting actuator, and a force-transmitting coupling from such angularly moveable actuator knob to the actuator of the electric ON/OFF switch.
From another aspect thereof, the invention resides in an electrical switching device, comprising, in combination, a rocker switch including a bistable rocker device including a pair of bistable toggles and a pivoted rocker arm between that pair of toggles alterable between a stable OFF position and an alternative stable ON position, and having a first manually engageable actuator for the OFF position, and a spaced manually engageable second actuator for the ON position.
From another aspect thereof, the invention resides in an electric battery of individually jacketed battery elements each having an individual positive terminal and an opposite individual negative terminal. The invention according to this aspect resides more specifically in the improvement comprising, in combination, a battery elements carrier having a positive common terminal and a separate negative common terminal, with the individually jacketed battery elements being individually insertable side by side into that carrier, with the individual positive terminals of said battery elements being at first side of said carrier, and the individual negative terminals of said battery elements being at an opposite second side of said carrier, and said individually jacketed battery elements being non-destructively individually removable from said carrier, and electrical circuitry interconnecting the individual terminals between the positive and negative common terminals of the carrier.
From a related aspect thereof, the invention also resides in an electric battery of individually jacketed battery elements each having an individual positive terminal and an opposite individual negative terminal. The invention according to this aspect resides more specifically in the improvement comprising, in combination, a battery elements carrier having a positive common terminal and a separate negative common terminal, and first and second compartments between opposite sides of that battery elements carrier, with first ones of the individually jacketed battery elements being individually insertable side by side into the first compartment, with individual positive terminals of these first battery elements being at the same side in that first compartment, and individual negative terminals of such first battery elements being at an opposite side in that first compartment, and with second ones of the individually jacketed battery elements being individually insertable side by side into the second compartment, with individual positive terminals of these second battery elements being at the same side in that second compartment, and individual negative terminals of such second battery elements being at an opposite side in that second compartment, all individually jacketed battery elements being non-destructively individually removable from these compartments, and electrical circuitry interconnecting the individual terminals between the positive and negative common terminals.
From another aspect thereof, the invention resides in an electric lamp assembly, and more specifically, in the improvement comprising, in combination, a support structure, a bezel structure on that support structure, a shock-absorbed reflector structure inside the bezel structure, including a reflector having a focal point, a first shock absorber between that reflector and the support structure and a second shock absorber between the bezel structure and that reflector, an electric light source having a luminous portion on the focal point in the reflector, and corresponding transverse and longitudinal luminous portion positioners at the light source and the reflector.
The invention resides also in combinations and permutations of these different aspects.